


The Weight of Living pt. II

by frostvalkyries



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry Allen Angst, Barry Allen Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostvalkyries/pseuds/frostvalkyries
Summary: Running- running was all he knew. Pushing forward through the pain. His true constants. Running through the pain. He’d done it since he was young and he thought (knew) he wouldn’t stop any time soon. He wanted to stop, to slow, to breathe but he couldn’t. Too many people depended on him for him to stop, to snap, to disappear.





	The Weight of Living pt. II

Running- running was all he knew. Pushing forward through the pain. His true constants. Running through the pain. He’d done it since he was young and he thought (knew) he wouldn’t stop any time soon. He wanted to stop, to slow, to breathe but he couldn’t. Too many people depended on him for him to stop, to snap, to disappear. 

 

_There's an albatross around your neck_  
All the things you've said  
And the things you've done 

 

A loud sound echoed. A building was falling, crumbling, wasting away. Please, people called out, help us. He ran towards them hoping (needing) to save all of them. They needed him. They didn’t have the powers, the obligations he had. 

 

_Can you carry it with no regrets_  
Can you stand the person you've become  
Ooh there's a light 

 

His ears rang but he needed to keep going. Heroes didn’t need to stop. Heroes don’t stop. Where, where, where? He knew someone needed help. Someone always need help and he wouldn’t (couldn’t) deny them that. 

 

_Your albatross, let it go, let it go_  
Your albatross shoot it down, shoot it down<  
When you just can't shake  
The heavy weight of living 

 

His breathing was ragged, the explosion giving off smoke. He could hear them- they needed help. He wasn’t sure who they were, but the sounded young. It didn’t matter anyway. He should (would) save everyone. 

_Stepping forward out into the day_  
Shrugging off the dust and memory  
Though it's soaring still above your head  
It is out of sight and none shall see  
Oooh there's a light 

 

Another crash came from a building a block over. More people who needed him, depended on him. He couldn’t just lie on the floor, he needed to get up. All that mattered was the people, he thought as he wiped blood off his face. He wanted to (needed to) save those people. 

 

_Your albatross, let it go, let it go_  
Your albatross shoot it down, shoot it down  
When you just can't shake 

 

The air stung his face but he kept running, sprinting, dashing. Blood dripped down his face and he wanted to stop, to scream, to cry, but he refrained. This was a burden he carried just like any other. It was the weight of being a hero (of living).

 

_The heavy weight of living_  
When you just can't seem to shake  
The weight of living 

A scream, a cry. He needed to be faster. Running- running again. Pain was only temporary but their need was eternal. It wasn’t their fault. To save them was the priority (above himself even).

_It's the sun in your eyes, in your eyes_

Heaving, gasping, failing to breathe. His own struggles didn’t matter. It was all okay, because they were okay. Only a few more minutes, hours, days before they were all safe. Before he could afford to even slightly breathe, break, sleep. 

_Your albatross, let it go, let it go_  
Your albatross shoot it down, shoot it down  
When you just can't shake 

Tears were dripping, rolling, down his face. His teeth were clenched together, helping him through the burning, stinging, debilitating pain. It didn’t matter. He would (couldn’t) save everyone. 

_The heavy weight of living_  
When you just can't seem to shake  
The weight of living 

People called his name, demanding from him. His help, his speed, his saving. He could also hear people, maybe even himself, telling him to slow down. Please stop, they cry, you can’t save them all! But he won’t (can’t) stop until they’re all safe. He’ll take a break (he’ll stop) when he can’t help them anymore (when he’s dead). 

_The weight of living_


End file.
